nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 71:Toph VS Eden
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today is the premier of SEASON 8! And we have an interesting matchup. Toph, the seismic-senseing blind girl. and Eden, the earth-shaking geokinetic. Which of these 2 will win this Death Ba- I mean One Minute Brawl? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Field Time:Noon Toph was walking when she decided to test her geokinesis. She threw a boulder that smashed through a house and Toph said "Oops". Then Eden came out of the house and said "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT"!?!?!? Toph looked away and started walking away. But then Eden teleported in front of her and said "It was you". "Wasn't it"? Toph jumped back and said "Guilty as charged". Eden focused and magma flew onto her skin and then Eden said "I will strip the flesh from your bones and deposit them in Hell". HERE WE GO! Toph simply started and said "Jeez, someone's in a bad mood". Then Eden smacked her with a boulder and knocked her flying through the air. Toph landed hard on the ground and was knocked out. Eden walked over, intent on finishing Toph. But then a bright light appeared and hit Eden, knocking her flying backwards. HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Then the light revealed itself to be Pyro. "I have come for you Eden". he said. Then Eden spat on the ground and said "Then I'll just kick your ass instead". AND NOW... THE DESTINED BATTLE! Pyro threw a fireball at Eden. Eden dodged and smacked Pyro across the face with a boulder. Then Eden kicked Pyro and knocked him back into a mountain. Pyro came out and turned super form. "Impressive". "But you still cannot beat me". said Pyro. Then Pyro blasted huge fiery lasers at Eden. Eden got blasted back and said "You'll have to do better than that". Eden turned super and punched Pyro so hard, she knocked him flying into the air and he fell back down hard. Pyro got back up and entered hyper form. "I am a god". "You cannot stop me". said Pyro. Then he blasted dozens of large fireballs that all hit Eden and knocked her through a mountain. Eden got back up and turned dark form. "Prepare for trouble". Then she flew over and kicked Pyro in the jaw so hard, he coughed up blood as he went fying backwards. Pyro crashed into the ground and managed to stand barely. Then he grew a cloak of fire and said "I am Pyro, god of fire". "You will taste no victory". Then Eden turned into Landmaster form and said "Perhaps, but you will taste your own blood"! Then Eden lifted entire mountains and threw them at Pyro. Pyro ran across the mountains and was hit square in the chest by a boulder. Pyro flew backwards as Eden teleported back to him and punched him in the face so hard, he flew into orbit. Eden landed on the ground and relaxed a bit. Then she returned to normal form. Meanwhile, Pyro regained his strength and entered God form. Pyro floated back to Mobius and began to make a fireball the size of a galaxy. Eden saw the massive fireball and said "He just doesn't give up". Then Eden entered landmaster form again. She made a giant stone hand come out of the ground and hold the fireball up. Then 2 more hands came out to help support it. Pyro got angry and sent 9 more galaxy-sized fireballs down to Mobius. Eden closed her eyes and 27 more stone hands came out of the ground and 3 of them each grabbed 1 of the fireballs. Then Pyro moved all 10 back to him. He glared at Eden and yelled down at her "This is the end for you, sister"! Then Pyro combined the 10 galaxy-sized fireballs together into a fireball about as big as an universe. Eden concentrated and she brought all 30 of her stone hands back to her. She stripped the stone from them and attached the stone to her hands. Then she entered earthshaker form and said "Only 1 of us is leaving this battle alive, brother". Pyro threw the massive fireball down at Eden. Eden powered up her energy to medium-level and flew up at the fireball. Eden charged a punch from her right hand at the fireball. As Eden's fist and the fireball met, light flashed and made it hard to see. Then it is seen that since Pyro made the fire so big, it had become a star! And when Eden punched it, it caused a supernova that made it too bright for anyone to see. Except for those that can see almost twice as well as a normal Mobian that is. Eden flew up towards Pyro while he couldn't see. Eden charged a punch with all her remaining energy. She aimed it straight at Pyro's face. Pyro heard her flying and aimed a punch at her direction. Pyro threw his punch and smacked Eden square in the jaw. Then the light dimmed to where Pyro could actually see her. Then Eden laughed and turned into a small stone. Pyro looked confused and said "What the Hell"? Then Eden flew in behind Pyro and kicked him so hard in the back, his spine came out of his chest. Pyro began to crash down to Mobius. Eden flew after him and caught him as he fell. She flew down and layed him on the ground before making a coffin of stone around him. Then she created a tombstone for him and walked away. KO! Reasoning: Eden and Pyro are kinda close in power. Pyro is just more arrogant while Eden is more strategic. Pyro isn't an idiot, but he can be easily fooled when he thinks the fight is over. As siblings, Eden knows Pyro's weakness of arrogance while Pyro knows Eden's weakness of not being too much of a frontline fighter. However, while Pyro may hold slightly more power, Eden managed to outlast him with her strategy and willpower. Eden also had more ammunition to use in a fight. Since there's all the planets in the solar system, and their lava inside their cores. With THAT MUCH ammo, Eden had enough firepower to easily overpower Pyro. Pyro COULD manipulate Eden's lava, but he wouldn't be so lucky with her rock/stone powers. But with Pyro's arrogance as a factor, he wouldn't use her lava against her for the sake of his pride. In other words, Pyro's own arrogance was his downfall. He underestimated his little sister and payed the price for it. We've seen Sand Coffins and Ash Coffins. Now we can add Stone Coffins to that list. The Winner Is: Eden NEXT TIME About 6 seasons ago, I did a fight. And a rematch has been requested ever since. I bring you that rematch... NICK VS GOKU 2! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights